My Nightmare and My Love
by ShaKuraChan
Summary: (Author ngulang cerita karena terhapus... Review, yah!) Mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan.Sangatlah buruk bagi Kurapika. Apakah dia bisa menyelematankan Kuroro ?
1. Chapter 1

Hai, minna-san!

Ketemu lagi sama saya…

Sebelumnya saya mau ber – arigatou sama sama yang sudah review fanfic saya sebelumnya.

Saya pinjem dulu,ya Hunter X Hunter-nya Togashi-sensei!

Saya akan bahas kisah cinta Kurapika & Kuroro lagi (Azeeek!). Dan saya harap, reader suka,ya!

Saya lagi nggak ada kerjaan pada liburan kali ini. Jadi! Saya buat fanfic sebanyak – banyaknya (mudah – mudahan).

Oke, daripada banyak bacot… Kita langsung aja…

**CEKIDOOOT…!**

* * *

Di malam yang gelap,tepatnya di York Shin City, tampak seorang gadis berjalan di trotoar. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang yang panjang, mata yang berwarna biru bagaikan samudera, dan memiliki kulit putih susu (Maaf, author kebanyakan bahasa bakunya). Sipa lagi kalo bukan Kurapika. Terlihat dari wajahnya, ia terlihat gelisah. Ia masuk ke sebuah apartemen. Di dalam, ia ditunggu oleh keempat sahabatnya, yaitu Gon,Killua & Leorio.

"Ada apa, Kurapika? Kau terlihat gelisah" tanya Gon dengan nada kecemasan.

"Aku menghawatirkan Kuroro, Gon…." jawab Kurapika.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia baik – baik saja, kok!" ujar Leorio.

"Aku melihat… Masa depan… Yang memang akan terjadi…" kata Kurapika dengan nada pelan.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita duduk. Lalu, kita dengarkan ceritanya Kurapika" kata Killua.

Mereka duduk di ruang utama. Kurapika menceritakan semua yang ia lihat. Sedangkan, teman – temannya mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Nah, begitu ceritanya…" Kurapika mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kau harus waspada, Kurapika! Walaupun dia kekasihmu sekaligus" nasehat Leorio.

"Baik… Akan aku ingat…."

"Setelah itu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Gon.

"Aku mau pulang…."

"Aku antar,ya!" tawar Gon.

"Tidak usah, Gon…. Terima kasih…." Ucap Kurapika.

"Tapi aku khawatir…." Gumam Gon.

"Kurapika, terimalah ajakannya sekali – sekali! Teganya kau!" bisik Killua.

Kurapika hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ayo…"

"Horeeee…." sorak Gon.

"Aku ikut!" kata Killua.

Di perjalanan, mereka berbincang – bincang masa lalu, tepatnya saat ujian Hunter. Tentang ujian pertama sampai akhir. 30 menit kemudian, sampailah mereka di depan apartemen Kurapika.

"Pokoknya, kau harus hati – hati ya, Kurapika!" teriak Gon sambil berlari pulang.

Kurapika hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan. Lalu, ia masuk ke apartemen. Saat mau masuk ke apartemen, Ponselnya berdering. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku bajunya.

"Dari Kuroro…" gumam Kurapika.

'_Datanglah ke café biasa'_ itulah isi sms tersebut.

* * *

"Ada perlu apa, Kuroro?" tanya Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

"Duduklah…"

Kurapika duduk di hadapan Kuroro. Ia ingat akan pesan teman – temannya itu. Ia tetap waspada dan tetap memasang wajah tenang.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu" ucap Kuroro.

"Eh?!" Kurapika kaget. "Hanya itu?!"

Kuroro mengangguk. Ia meneguk minumannya. Terlihat rona merah di wajah Kurapika. Ia memandang wajah Kuroro yang tampan. Seakan terhipnotis ke dalam mata _onix_ nya itu. Tapi, tetap saja, ia harus waspada.

"Setelah itu kau mau kemana?" Kuroro memecahkan keheningan.

"Ng… Pulang…. Aku agak lelah karena kemarin Boss agak rewel…" Kurapika beralasan.

"Kuantar,yah?"

"Eh…Ah,tidak usah…"

Kurapika bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu, ia segera pamit pulang.

Di apartemen….

"Hhh… Kuroro aneh!" gumam Kurapika sambil menaiki tangga.

Sesampai di kamarnya, Kuroro duduk di dekat jendela. Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna melihat kekasih yang duluan sampai darinya.

"Kau tidak mau menemaniku?" tanya Kuroro.

"Ng…Ehmm…." Kurapika ragu – ragu. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Kuroro mendekati Kurapika. Ia memeluk Kurapika erat – erat.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kau tidak sayang lagi denganku?"

Kurapika mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya. Memang sudah lama, sepasang kekasih ini sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dikarenakan, Kurapika yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Kuroro? Oh, kalo dia saya bingung dia ngapain…

Kurapika membalas pelukan Kuroro , tentu saja. Tak lama kemudian, Kurapika melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium bibir Kuroro. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Kuroro. Kalau saya ibu Kurapika, saya udah berdehem liatin mereka.

*Lanjoot!

Mereka berciuman cukup lama memang. Karena kerinduan Kurapika & Kuroro sangat besar, sebesar matahari yang bersinar di siang hari. Selesai saya berkata seperti itu, mereka melepaskan ciuman.

"Kuroro… Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi… Kumohon…." Kata Kurapika sembari memeluk Kuroro.

"Iya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" Kuroro membalas pelukan Kurapika."Aku pulang dulu,yah…" kata Kuroro sambil melepas pelukan.

Kurapika mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Siapapun yang melihat senyumnya yang bagaikan malaikat itu, pasti akan mimisan lima ember…. (HAH?!)

Kurapika melambaikan tangan ke arah Kuroro yang berjalan pulang. Kurapika mengganti bajunya dengan piyama birunya dan terlelap di ranjangnya yang berukuran _king size _itu.

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** &**

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, Kurapika sudah bersiap – siap ke rumah seorang temannya, Senritsu. Yaah…. Hanya dialah yang paling cocok untuk diajak curhat. Ia memakai baju terusan berwarna kuning cerah, rambutnya diikat ke belakang, memakai lensa kontak berwarna hitam (gak kayak biasanya Kurapika mau berdandan seperti ini,yah!). Sesampai di rumah Senritsu, Kurapika mengetuk pintu rumah Senritsu, tentu saja. Muncullah seorang wanita bertubuh kecil membukakan pintu, siapa lagi kalau bukan… Senritsu.

"Apa kabar, Kurapika? Senang bertemu denganmu. Karena tidak seperti biasanya,kau mau berkunjung. Silahkan masuk…" ujar Senritsu.

Kurapika duduk di sofa. Ia mulai angkat bicara, "Begini…Senritsu….Aku….". _Ah, aku tidak bisa bilang!_ kata Kurapika dalam hati.

"Hmm…" Senritsu tersenyum melihat tingkah Kurapika. "Pasti Kuroro,kan? Tentang masa depan itu, kan?" Senritsu menerka.

Mata Kurapika mebulat sempurna. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu itu, Senritsu?!".

"Aku mendengarnya dari teman – temanmu… Tenang saja, Kuroro pasti baik – baik saja…." Ujar Senritsu.

"Senritsu….Terima kasih…." ucap Kurapika.

"Tidak masalah. Karena, itulah gunanya teman…!" kata Senritsu.

"Iya…."

Kurapika bergegas ke… ke… kemana,yah?  
Oh! Kembali pulang.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya, chapter 1 selesai….

Norak abis…. (itu menurut saya…)

Saya minta Review-nya,dooong!

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, minna-san!

Ini adalah akhir cerita…! Akhir ceritta! (Ulala… lebay amat T_T)... Eeeeh... maksud saya chapter 2...!

Pasti menurut minna-san, fic saya ancur, gabener, gaje, sama yang satu lagi, NORAK ABIIISS!

Kurapika : Heh, dari pada lu banyak bacot, mending mulai ceritanya!

Author : Sejak kapan Kurapika-niisan ngomongnya pake bahasa begituan?

Killua : Ulalaa… Kau belum tau,author?

Author : *geleng2 kepala*

Killua : Gon!

Gon : Sejak badai halilintar petir cetar membahana…! Ulalaaa!

Author : *sweatdrop* kok pada ketularan Syahrini semuanya,sih?!

Leorio : Ulalaaa…. Eke juga ketularan lho,bok! *pake gaya banci*

Author : *ngibrit* Kalo gitu… **CEKIDOOOOT!**

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang, tiba – tiba saja langit penuh dengan awan hitam yang tebal. _Sepertinya mau hujan _pikir Kurapika sambil berlari kecil. Sesampai di apartemen, hujan turun. Langsung saja, Kurapika ke kamarnya. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan baju rumah. Lalu duduk di depan meja yang ada cerminnya (pokoknya gitulaah… Shakura lupa namanya…). Ia membuka lensa kontaknya. Tiba – tiba, buku yang ada di meja itu terjatuh. Kurapika mengambilnya. Saat ke posisi semula…

"Heeeeegh!" Kurapika kaget. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat bayangan Kuroro yang sekarang di belakangnya.

"Oh, maaf! Maafkan aku" ucap Kuroro. Kedua lengannya melingkar di leher Kurapika.

Kurapika membalikkan tubuhnya. Lalu memukul – mukul Kuroro dan mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kau jahat… Hiks… Aku sangat kaget tauu!" ucapnya dengan lirih.

"Maaf, ya…." Ucap Kuroro lalu mencium bibir mungil Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya membalas ciuman Kuroro sambil memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, ia melepaskan ciumannya, dan memeluk Kuroro erat – erat. Tubuhnya gemetar karena masih shock. Saat ini, hanya Kurorolah yang bisa menghiburnya….

"Maaf, kau pasti sangat kaget,ya?" kata Kuroro sambil membalas pelukan Kurapika. Ia mengelus – elus rambut Kurapika yang lembut.

Kurapika hanya terisak. Ia jadi teringat masa depan yang ia lihat dua hari yang lalu. Ia menghentikan tangisnya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum kepada Kuroro. Dan ia menciumnya (lagi). Beberapa menit kemudian, barulah sepasang kekasih ini melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kau mau kubuatkan kopi?" tanya Kurapika tersenyum lembut.

Kuroro hanya mengangguk. Lalu Kurapika keluar dari kamar. Sedangkan, Kuroro menunggunya di dalam tentu saja. Di luar kamar, Kurapika menyentuh bibirnya seakan tak percaya. _Aku terkejut…! Karena selama ini… Kuroro jauh dariku… Meninggalkanku cukup lama…_ Kurapika berkata dalam hati lalu melangkah ke dapur umum (Keep Woles ajaa…).

Tak lama kemudian, Kurapika kembali dengan membawa secangkir kopi dan secangkir teh. Tak lupa, ia membawa dua potong kue.

"Kau tidak kerja?" tanya Kuroro.

"Hm? Tidak, aku ambil cuti" jawab Kurapika dengan nada pelan.

Detak jantung Kurapika berdebar kencang. _Oh… Tenanglah, Kurapika! Kau sudah kencan berkali – kali dengannya!_ pikir Kurapika. Terlihat rona pink di wajahnya. Kuroro hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang imut – imut kayak marmut itu. Kurapika meneguk habis tehnya, begitu juga Kuroro. Kurapika mengambil sepotong kuenya.

"Ng… Aku suapin,yah!" kata Kurapika seperempat berteriak (?).

Kuroro tersenyum melihat Kurapika.

"Buka mulutmu..! Aaahm!" Kurapika bukannya menyuaipi Kuroro, melainkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm…" Kuroro tersenyum. "Kau curang, Kurapika!" ucap Kuroro sembari mencubit pipi kanan Kurapika.

"Hihihi…!" Kurapika tertawa geli.

Tak terasa, hujan pun reda. Tampak pelangi yang indah di langit.

"Kuroro! Lihat! Pelanginya cantik, ya!" kata Kurapika menoleh ke jendela.

Kuroro ikut menoleh. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat pelangi itu. Lalu, ia menoleh ke arah Kurapika. Ia tersenyum lebar (jadinya) melihat senyuman Kurapika.

"Iya, sama seperti perasaan semangatmu!" goda Kuroro.

Kurapika menoleh ke arah Kuroro. Terlihat rona merah di wajahnya. Senyumnya makin melebar melihat wajah Kuroro. Mata biru samuderanya menatap mata hitam Kuroro. _Terlihat hangat dari yang dulu…. _ucap Kurapika dalam hati.

"Boleh aku pulang…?" Kuroro memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak! Sampai pelangi itu hilang, kau baru boleh pulang…!" kata Kurapika dengan senyum nakalnya.

Kurapika memeluk Kuroro sambil melihat pelangi itu. _Inilah pelangi baru, jembatan cinta kita…. _kata Kurapika dalam hati. "Ya sudah… Kalau kau mau pulang…" kata Kurapika.

"Lho? Kok sekarang ngusir aku?" tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika tesenyum lebar dan berkata, " Katanya mau pulang… Pasti kau capek, kan? Kau harus istirahat…".

"Baik, Tuan Putri… Aku akan laksanakan tugasmu" kata Kuroro sambil melompat ke jendela. "Jaga dirimu baik – baik,ya!"

"Memangnya aku anak kecil?!" kata Kurapika sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Kuroro tertawa kecil, dan pergi. Kurapika hanya tersenyum lebar melihat Kuroro dari kejauhan. Kemudian, ia menoleh pelangi itu lagi.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Yyoosh! Chapter 2 selesai! *semangat '45*

Saya mau ber – arigatou sama whitypearl-san, yang sudah mendukung saya untuk membuat fic KuroPika….

Kurapika : ceritanya cukup menarik….

Author : arigatou gozaimasu….!

Kurapika : yuk kita minta review!

Author : Oh, iya!

Killua : Ulalaa… Kami kok gak diajak?!

Gon : Karena tadi, ada badai halilintar petir cetar membahana…

Killua : Ulalaa….

Ku & A : *sweatdrop* ya sudah ayo!

Author & K,K,G : **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, minna–san!

Maaf, ya saya melanjutkannya telat setelat – telatnya…. Karena saya baru pulang dari liburan yang gak terlalu menyenang. *Adik – adik angkat nangis pas saya pulang *

Killua : Oalaa… Kasian mereka, dodol…!

Author : Kisah cinta ini, gak bakal selesai kalo saya di sana terus!

Kurapika : *sweatdrop*

Author : Okelah kalau begitu… Daripada banyak bacot… **CEKIDOOOT…! **

Kurapika : dialogmu itu terus…

Author : Yah, nangis lah kau!

Kurapika : Iya, terserah deh!

Author : Kita langsung aja! **YUUUK!**

* * *

Keesokan harinya…. (Langsung di keesokan harinya… Dikarenakan author malas)

Kurapika sedang membuat sebuah gelang dari manik – manik (Keep Woles aja, ya).

Di tempat lain, tampak seorang laki – laki berambut hitam membunuh orang.

Di apartemen…

SRAAKK!

Gelang yang dibuat Kurapika (lebih tepatnya lagi dibuat) terjatuh dari tangannya. Terlihat wajah kecemasan di wajahnya.

_Jangan – jangan…._kata Kurapika dalam hati sambil berdiri._Jangan Lakukan itu, Kuroro!_ serunya dalam hati sambil berlari keluar.

Di luar, semua orang belumuran darah dan tergelatak di tanah. Kecuali, satu orang. Kuroro. Dialah yang membunuh semuanya. Dibelakangnya, tampak seorang wanita bersayap hitam, rambutnya warna coklat, matanya berwarna ungu kemerahan, dan kulitnya putih pucat.

"Kuroro…." ucap Kurapika dengan lirih. Mata Kurapika berkaca – kaca. "Kau telah berjanji 'kan, Kuroro?!" ia berteriak. Pecahlah tangisan gadis itu.

Tapi Kuroro tetap diam. Sorot matanya berubah. Berbeda dari yang kemarin.

"Hmm… Ini target kita, kan?" sosok yang di belakang Kuroro tertawa kecil. Telihat seringai yang sangat kejam di wajahnya. Yah, sekalipun dia cantik.

"Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kuroro?!" tanya Kurapika dengan suara lantang.

Sosok itu tertawa kecil lagi. Lalu ia menghilang. Kuroro menghunus pisaunya (saya lupa namanya) kea rah Kurapika. Kurapika menahan serangan Kuroro.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Kuroro?!"

Kurapika lengah. Kuroro melukai lengan Kurapika. Kurapika melompat ke belakang. Tiba – tiba muncul sebuah labirin di sampingnya. Keluarlah seorang wanita berambut coklat, bersayap seperti malaikat, matanya berwarna kuning keemasan, kulitnya putih langsat.

"Butuh bantuanku?" tanya wanita itu.

"Bawa mereka semua ke tempat yang aman, Aya! Hidupkan mereka kembali!" perintah Kurapika.

"Tapi…."

"Kenapa?"

"Pria itu?"

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya!"

Pergilah Aya membawa orang yang terbunuh. Pertarungan Kurapika dan Kuroro berlanjut. _ Dia hanya dikendalikan. Aku harus mengeluarkannya dari tubuh Kuroro. Kalau tidak bisa gawat!_ pikir Kurapika. Tak lama kemudian datanglah Gon dan Killua.

"Kurapika!" panggil Gon.

"Gon… Killua…."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau lupa, Gon? Ini kan yang diceritakan Kurapika sekitar dua hari yang lalu…!"

Tiba – tiba, datanglah tiga orang dari belakang Kurapika cs., yaitu Celes, Aronia, dan Ashley (saya ngambil mereka dari game Hinokakera).

"Kurapika, kau terluka…." kata Celes menatap lengan Kurapika. "Kami bertiga juga akan bantu..!" Celes mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Aku juga tidak akan segan – segan membantu!" ujar Ashley mengeluarkan sepasang pisaunya (lebih tepatnya pisau dapur yang cukup besar dan lancip itu…).

Tak lama kemuian, dari sisi Kuroro, datanglah segerombol orang yang memakai baju hitam.

"Hmm… Ini baru menarik!" ujar Aronia bersemangat. Tiba – tiba di sekililingnya ada permata – permata. Kira – kira ada enam. Beda – beda warnanya.

Gon, Killua, Celes, Aronia, dan Ashley menghadapi segerombolan orang – orang itu. Sedangkan Kurapika menghadapi Kuroro tentu saja.

"Kuroro, buka mata hatimu!" teriak Kurapika menghadapi Kuroro.

Kuroro diam dan hanya menyerang Kurapika saja. Sementara, Gon dan yang lainnya hamper terdesak.

"Semuanya! Kita tidak boleh berpencar! Ayo, kita semua bekerja sama!" teriak Ashley.

Gon dan yang lainnya, kecuali Kurapika tentu saja berkumpul. Mereka terkepung.

"Haha! Pemikiran yang bagus, Ashley! Ini lebih mudah." puji Aronia.

Aronia melemparkan permata berwarna merah. Permata – permata itu berubah menjadi api. Sedangkan, Celes, pedangnya berapi – api. Ashley mengganti senjatanya, yaitu sepasang pistol. Gon memakai nennya tentu saja (yang pas dia di Greed Island itu lhooo…). Killua menyengat orang – orang dengan kekuatan listriknya.

Di pertarungan sengit antara Kurapika dan Kuroro, nampaknya Kurapika terluka sangat parah (sebenernya saya gak tega ngetiknya :'( ). Sementara teman – teman yang sudah menaklukkan semuanya, belum ada apa – apa (maksudnya luka – luka gitu…). Kuroro membuat bayangan dirinya. Bayangan – bayangannya menyerang teman – teman Kurapika. Mereka terdesak, dan akhirnya masing – masing mereka terjatuh.

"Ukh… Lari, Kurapika! Menjauh darinya!" teriak Ashley.

Kurapika berlari menjauh dari Kuroro. Kuroro menjulurkan tangannya dan mengepalnya kuat – kuat. Gerakan Kurapika terhenti. Seakan – akan, seluruh otot tubuhnya dikendalikan Kuroro. Kuroro berjalan ke arah Kurapika. Lalu, menggenggam lengan Kurapika erat – erat. Kurapika terisak.

"Jangan, Kuroro. Jangan!" kata Kurapika dengan lirih. Ia masih terisak.

Bibir Kuroro, hampir ke leher Kurapika. Tapi untung saja. Kurapika mencium bibir Kuroro. Mata Kuroro membulat sempurna.

"Ahh….." semuanya kaget melihatnya.

Saat dicium Kurapika, Kuroro melihat masa lalu. Masa lalu saat – saat dia bersama Kurapika.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Aku sudah tidak dendam lagi denganmu" kata Kurapika tanpa menoleh Kuroro yang ada di belakangnya. _

_"Maukah kau jadi temanku?" kata Kurapika lagi sambil menoleh Kuroro dan menjulurkan tangannya._

"_Waah! Indahnya!" kata Kurapika sambil menatap pantai._

_Kuroro hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya._

"_Terima kasih, Kuroro!" ucap Kurapika sembari memeluk Kuroro._

"_Lihat, itu bintangnya, Kurapika!" ucap Kuroro sambil menunjuk langit._

"_Waah!" Kurapika menatap bintang jatuh itu dengan kagum._

"_Ganbatte, Kuroro!" teriak Kurapika sambil mengangkat – angkat papan yang bertuliskan 'ganbatte' (?)._

_Kuroro menoleh ke belakang dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil._

"_Kau tidak boleh pergi terlalu lama!" Kurapika terisak._

"_Iya, aku janji…." Kuroro berkata._

_Kurapika memeluk Kuroro erat – erat. Ia masih terisak._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Kuroro tersadar dari kutukan itu (saya bingung mau ngasi apa pas Kuroro abis dari kerasukan sesuatu….). Ia pun membalas ciuman Kurapika. Tak lama kemudian, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ahh… Syukurlah… Kau sudah sadar…." Kurapika tersenyum lemah. Ia pingsan di pelukan Kuroro.

Teman – temannya menghampiri mereka.

"Kurapika…!" ucap Kuroro dengan nada kecemasan.

"Tak apa…! Dia hanya pingsan" ujar Aronia.

"Ayo kita bawa ke dalam!" kata Gon.

Sementara masyarakat yang dibawa Aya tadi sudah kembali. Aya tersenyum melihat semuanya dan kembali ke dunianya.

Di apartemen temapt Kurapika tinggal, mereka menidurkan tubuh Kurapika ke kasur dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal. Aronia mengambil kain dan air hangat. Ia mencelupkan kain ke air dan meletakkan kain itu ke kening Kurapika.

"Badannya dingin sekali… Seperti es…." gumam Celes memegangi tangan Kurapika.

Terlihat wajah penyesalan di wajah Kuroro. Ia menyentuh pipi Kurapika. _Maaf, Kurapika_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Tak lama, datanglah Senritsu.

"Senritsu!" gumam Gon dan Killua.

Senritsu tersenyum ramah melihat mereka berdua. Lalu, ia menoleh ke Kurapika.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kurapika?" tanyanya.

"Dia menyelematkanku" ujar Kuroro.

"Hah?!" Senritsu heran.

"Ayo, akan aku ceritakan semuanya…." Celes mengajak Senritsu keluar.

Sementara Ashley masih memerbankan lengan dan kaki Kurapika. Ia menoleh ke Kuroro yang tampak masih cemas.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kurapika itu gadis kuat. Percayalah!" ujar Ashley.

"Ya benar!" kata Gon meng – iya – kan.

Sedangkan Kilua dan Aronia hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku pulang dulu, yah!" Ashley bangkit dari duduk. Begitu juga Gon, Killua dan Aronia.

"Aku juga mau pulang!" ucap Aronia.

"Kau harus menjaga Kurapika dengan baik, Kuroro!" ujar Gon.

Kuroro hanya menoleh ke Kurapika.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian….

* * *

Kuroro duduk di samping Kurapika yang masih terbaring.

"Jam berapa sekarang…?" Kurapika terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh?!" Kuroro terkejut melihat Kurapika yang sudah membuka matanya. "Ia jam… empat sore".

"Aku tidur tiga jam, ya?"

_Yang benar itu dua hari, Kurapika. Tapi aku tidak bisa jujur sekarang…._kata Kuroro dalam hati.

"Mana teman – teman?" tanya Kurapika lagi.

"Sudah pulang…."

"Oh…."

"Maaf ya, Kurapika. Karena aku…." Ucap Kuroro terpotong.

Kurapika tersenyum lemah. "Tak apa…. Karena kau juga bagian hidupku, Kuroro…."

Kuroro meneteskan air mata. Kurapika kaget melihatnya.

"Jangan sedih, aku benar – benar tak apa, kok…." Kurapika menyeka air mata Kuroro.

Air mata Kuroro berhenti mengalir. Ia memeluk Kurapika. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Aku takut kau hilang, Kurapika…." ucap Kuroro.

"Aku tidak akan menghilang darimu. Aku janji padamu" kata Kurapika membalas pelukan Kuroro.

Kuroro tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku kan sudah sembuh. Kita jalan – jalan, yah?" kata Kurapika bersemangat.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kemana saja! Asalkan bersamamu" ujar Kurapika.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Ulalaaa….!

Baru selesai sekarang….

Karena begitulah saya. Harus liat apa – apa yang menyenangkan, baru otaknya jalan.

Kurapika : Akhirnya, begitulah ceritanya…!

Killua : Lumayan lah…. Fic – nya.

Gon : Walaupun kita gak banyak tampil,ya Killua!

Killua : Kitakan sering tampil di fic KilliZa – Chan aja…!

Author : Heh! Kok malah ngobrol, sih?!

Gon : Oh iya!

A,K,G,K : **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
